Relentless Sacrifice
by XueMeiSnowPlumBlossoms
Summary: Spirit is killing Rose. Lissa is too busy protecting Dimitri. Christian is mad at Lissa. Her feelings are driving her crazy. Adrian has left her. In the end she is left all alone to figure out how to save her soul before it's too late. But can she save herself without having to sacrifice the one thing she treasures the most?
1. Chapter 1

Relentless Sacrifice

All VA characters belong to the wonderful Rachel Mead.

Note: This story takes place before some of the events in Last Sacrifice, but right after Dimitri tells Rose that his love for her has fade.

Chapter 1

_"I've given up on you...Love fades. Mine has." _

The words stung. I felt like my heart was been stab over and over again. They punctured my heart, left it broken and bleeding. They hurt really bad.

Anger, pain, deception, betrayal battle each other inside my heart. A wave of pain washes over my body, and it takes everything not to fall down.; the emotions battle ting each other inside my heart.

I stared at him, after everything that we have been through this is what I get.

I only stare at him, his back that is to say as he has already turned away from me. I stagger back not believing this.

"Rose!"Lissa says from behind"I told you..." Through the bond I can feel her anger at me for been here; it's like a slap on the face.

I don't let her finish, I spun around and walk out there as fast as I can.

I'm not thinking; I'm only feeling.

I open my eyes just as new tears formed in my eyes. Angrily I quickly cleaned them away.

It had been a week since Dimitri had been turn back to himself yet in that week so many things had happen.

For one everyone thought that Lissa was the hero. She wasn't! Just because she brought him back; healed his soul, that didn't made her the hero automatically. But in everyone's eyes she was. It made me angry, I was the one who had suffer, to get him to be saved. I'm the one suffering, I don't regret it though it save him even though he doesn't want me.

Second; Lissa and me were mad at each other. She was beyond angry at me for trying to seek Dimitri.

Third. I'm no longer a candidate to be Lissa's guardian. Apparently Lissa had personally requested that I be removed. Her actions hurt me. That's not what best friends to to one another.

Fourth: Adrian and me are no longer a combo. We had a huge fight, caused mainly by all the darkness I had been bottling inside. He left for California telling me, this time what we were over.

Fifth: Spirit, Lissa had used too much Spirit, and now i had to pay the consequences. I didn't regret it, If I had to do it all over again I would. To save him I would risk everything and do anything.

Anger cursed through my veins; her emotions seeped through me.

I know what is happening. I'm absorbing her darkness, healing her broken soul that spirit damages when she uses spirit.

It's what I have been doing for a whole week. Which is why I have been here in my room for the past days. Since Lissa removed me from her candidate list, everyone sort of just forgot about me. Something for which I was thankful yet at the same time angry, disappointed and hurt, because no one thought of me. Of how I was doing?

How was I dealing with all the aftermath of spirit Lissa had used.

Everyone forgot that I existed.

Everyone forgot that I was the reason Lissa was mentally stable.

No one thought that maybe I was the one who was losing it.

As the hours went by, I began to lose control of things. I paced around anxiously trying to calm down the anger. Sometimes it worked, other times it made me feel on the edge balancing between staying sane and falling down and let darkness embrace me.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

There was dark circles, underneath my eyes, proof that I hadn't slept for days.

My skin which had been some what tan, now had lost its color. I was pale, another proof that I hadn't eaten.

I was weak, heart broken, with no spirit to keep going; the irony of it made me want to laugh but it ended more in a half sob, and slamming my fist on top on the wardrobe.

A ghostly image of who I had once been now stared back at me.

My muscles strain.

"This is not you" I told myself "Its spirit. Calm down"

But the feelings were overpowering me.

Rage burn within me.

I needed to let this out before it consumed me.

I exhale trying to calm down the feelings inside of me.

As I stared at my ghostly reflection, I saw a flash of red pass through my eyes.

Shock, I stagger back.

Impossible, what u just saw- I shook my head.

Spirit was doing this to me. I'm really going crazy. It's really happening now.

I'm really going crazy this time, and this time nothing, and no one would be able to help me stay sane.

Everyone has abandoned me.

I pull my knees to my chest and hug them. I stay like this loosing track of time. My mind reels with so many thoughts yet at the same time I'm not thinking of anything. Nothing makes sense.

Somewhere in between I began to doze off. In the distance I hear a sound but I'm too drowsy to fully make sense of what is going on. All I want to do is fall down, get my self lost in my subconscious. I want to embrace darkness and never find a way out. The sound grows louder and I'm forced to wake up. Drowsy I try to make sense of surroundings.

It's still night and the room is too cold. I look at the nightstand clock; it' five-twenty six pm.

The sounds grows louder; like metal hitting metal, it lingers on the air and it makes my stomach clutch in fear.

I get up and open the window. My eyes quickly adjust to the night. I notice that there is no one outside which is weird. This side of court always has guardians coming in and out; this is the head quarters of the guardians. And it's not even day which is when Moroi and Damphirs sleep, it's still night.

But tonight there is no one. It's too silent and I wonder if no one else hears the sound. Disturb by the sound I put on my shoes and walked out of my room.

I notice as I walk by the hallway that there is no one insight. The sound of my footsteps echo in the long hallway.

I clutched the silver stake that is hidden inside my jacket.

The cold icy wind hits me as soon as I open the door. I step out and stand outside. I no longer hear a sound, it's silent, way too silent.

Something moves in the darkness and I try to make sense if what is happening.

It's coming towards me what ever it is, I can feel it. I stagger back, my heart is racing with fear.

The wings flap as it lands down, my eyes are wide with fear. I want to scream but I feel frozen, no sound comes off my mouth. The sound of my heart beating really fast, it's the only sound I can hear.

His red eyes stared at me with a knowing look.

It moves forward, I step back.

_Soon, you'll fade soon. _

He doesn't speak no words. Yet in my mind they are like thousands bells with a never ending resound.

Time seems to have stop, I Shake my head in horror.

_Shatter, your soul will shatter._

It flies down towards me. That's when I begin to scream.

**So how was it? Good or bad? **

**What do you think is happening to Rose? **

**Don't forget to review^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you so much for the reviews to all of you, I'm glad that you guys like the story. I will do my best to not disappoint you guys.:) Sorry for taking so long in updating. bboop12 here is your update :) sorry I didn't answer the PM.**

**Genesis Chi: English is not my first language so I do have some trouble with my grammar, however I always try my best when I write not to have crappy grammar. I uploaded this through my ipod since my laptop wasn't working, so I really couldn't go back and edit, also I lost my glasses, and without them I have trouble seeing well, another reason why my grammar was bad. XD I'm sorry if my sentences drag on for too long, from now on I'll try not to do that. I will go back and edit the story tomorrow, seeing as I won't be busy and will have time.**

He was so mad at her. How could she do this to him? He loved her with all his heart and soul. But ever since she had restored Dimitri back to himself, she seemed to have eyes only for him.  
Didn't she know that she was hurting him?  
Christian shook his head and kept walking down the side walk.  
He understood that Dimitri may be having a hard time, but it was no excuse for her to act that way; not towards him or to Rose.  
The sudden thought of her name made him stop.  
_Rose._  
He recalled that day at church, the words Dimitri had told her, and how defensive Lissa had been. After all Rose had done for him, Christian couldn't understand why he treated her the way he had done.  
He run his hand through his hair in frustration.  
_Rose_.  
Where was she? He hadn't seen her or heard from her since that day at church.  
She must be really devastated since Lissa had removed her from her potential guardian candidate list.  
How could Lissa do this to her?; They were like sisters. How wronged and betray Rose must be feeling?  
He had been walking without paying attention to where he was going, until he saw her from afar standing in front of the doors that lead to the Guardians building.  
Her expression was hard to read from where he was, but when she stagger back and screamed, he broke into a run.  
When he reached her she was half crouched down her hands cover her ears and screaming; she was shaking in fear.  
"Rose!" He graved her shoulders.  
She shook her head "No" she whisper.  
"It's okay" he whisper as he pulled her into her hands. "It will be right" he run his hand down her hair, trying to sooth her.  
He didn't know what to, this was the first time he had seen Rose like this.  
What had made her like this? He wonder?; And as he ponder about it, he mentally slap himself. Spirit was making her like this.  
He had forgotten the effects that spirit had on her, not that he knew much about Spirit. Though Lissa had mentioned something about Rose keeping her sane.  
And Lissa did seem to be sane, but Rose? How had he had forgotten about her? Most importantly how could Lissa let Rose face this alone.  
Anger cursed through him and without thinking about it he picked her up and took her back to his apartment.  
The walk to his apartment was a long one, and by the time he got to the building he was already breaking into a sweat. Not wanting to be seen, Christian opted to enter through the parking garage, hoping that he wouldn't have run into someone.  
He went through the parking garage and up the elevator without encountering someone, something he was grateful for.  
Rose in the other hand clutch to Christian and cried silently.  
Once he got to his room, he lay her down on the bed, or well at least that's what he tried to do. But Rose wouldn't let go of his shirt, instead she pulled him closer to her.  
"Don't leave me please" tears roll down her face and her voice sounded scare, really scare.  
He didn't hesitate to wrap his around her, after all that's what friends are for. To take care of each other when they are in need.  
"It will be okay" he muffled against her hair. "Sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day. Tomorrow will figure out, whatever is happening. We'll fix it. I promise"  
Those words made her heart tighten in pain. Why couldn't it be _him_ who was saying those words?  
Even though new fat tears roll down her eyes, she nodded. For right now she wanted to forget what had happen outside. She wanted forget everything. She was too tired to think, and emotionally broken.  
For now she would let the comfort of his friend hold her and protect her.  
She would let his heat a peace the coldness that she had wrapped around herself like a blanket, to forget everything about _him_. She would let him a peace the darkness that threaten to brake her.  
After all she was a broken friend that needed help and he was the only friend that hadn't abandoned her.

**I know this is a short update. I'll update tomorrow again seeing as I will have time. **

**Also I have decided not to rush the story, I will take it a bit slowly, XD but not too slowly. **

**AND I hope that this update didn't disappoint you guys, but like I said before I don't want to rush this story.**

**I already have seven chapters written down, xD but I'm still deciding where in between I want to introduce the new characters.**

**Dream-with-your-heart you where like the only one that mention that. :) as for her going strigoi, well XD will see what happens, also it depends on the introduction of one of the new characters, and as well as her decision, though it will be influenced by what happen in one of her previous life's. XD I'm debating that whether to have her go fully strigoi, or...**


End file.
